the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Raw log 05/12/18
Last time on Darklight: The group stayed in their home and researched the backgr ound of the house as well as it's most recent evidence. After some digging and i nvestigative searching Abigail found that the filed blueprints for the house wer e altered, as well as finding documents with odd connotations possibly indicatin g fraud or coverup. As for the family they found that the house belonged to a ma n, his two teen children, his wife, and a golden retriever. Studying their backg round the team found flaws eventually discovering that they were in witness prot ection. Now we join the team, the camera pans to Maggie's face, she has a deviou s gleam in her eye as she declares.." Harriet_Hardwood (OOC) shares! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyD_oesdxiI Harriet_Hardwood oops. Naressa noses Moo for popcorn, takes a handful. Maggie declares, "We're off to feed the historian some lunch and squeeze him for info." She peers at the folder in her hands. "What was his name again?" The folder in Maggie's hand is the Darklight rundown of the local historian, his name Abraham Ezekiel (I think that was his last name :P) Mikey pfs, "Abraham... something.. bumwhistle?... Sausagewater?.. I don't rememb er.." Harriet_Hardwood oohs. "Abraham." Mikey is Lanz.. forgot the emit. just.. yah Maggie can't help but giggle at Lanz's comment. She tosses the keys to Abby. "Ab raham. You drive, Abby." Ava calls shotgun. Abigail deftly catches the keys and starts the car. Once everyone has loaded up , she drives into town to the small family restaurant where we'd arranged to mee t the historian. Assuming we'd arranged to meet the historian...? Are we just dining on Darklight's dime? <_< "I'll ride in the back." Millie says, glancing over at Lanz. "You shouldn't ma ke fun of people." She says softly, making her way toward the door, and into th e car once they get to it. Lanz picks up a few things from his bike first.. he sulks in the back seet, havi ng failed to call shotgun. he nods to Millie, "it's fine he'll be dead soon." Millie sits next to Lanz, looking up at him, wanting to say something more, but lacking the courage. "Okay." She says softly, looking out the window. The call to Abraham is short. "Huh? Oh yes I remember your group. A lunch? Well. .. I really shouldn't.. you insist? okay then." The group arranges to meet the e lderly man on his break from the museum at a nearby diner, It seems to be one of the few eating establishments in the entire town reading. "Verdant Pastures Swi ngin Eats. Blue Plate Special $5" It's an older diner that's gone through renova tions over the years but the smell once entered is divine, real hamburgers, fres h hot fries, the sound of a mixer making milkshakes. This is food that cares in what looks to be a mishmash of 50's and 60's fashion. To one side there is a sma ll room where a few tables are separated from the rest of the restaurant. Inside Abraham waves you over. "I figured that this would be a good place since it's g ot these big tables." Maggie slides into the booth and scoots over nearest the window. She checks for flies. "Thank you for agreeing to let us buy you lunch, Mr. Ezekiel. May we call you Abraham?" Abigail thanks Abraham and sits, glancing briefly at the menu. She'll order the Blue Plate Special and a glass of water when it comes to that, and will side-ey e any of the group that orders any of the more expensive menu items. ( excepting Abraham, of course ) Lanz doesn't order anything, for fear he might turn beige and retire. Though for Millie's sake he keeps such to himself and just politely declines. Ava gets a nice big hamburger. Maggie takes the risk and orders the fish. Somewhere on the muck, Sharey has disconnected. Somewhere on the muck, Christin has connected. A waitress of mid 20s strolls up as everyone seats themselves her hair and makeu p style done up in the diners dated ways. "Welcome y'all, my name is Candy, and I'll be your server today. Blue plate special today is Jim's special burger with home made mayo. Now that comes with fries and a coke." She says this all polite ly as she adjusts her vintage uniform handing over a few menus. The fare is pret ty normal for a diner, Burgers, fries, steaks, fried chicken, basic salads. Maggie actually smiles at the old gent. Best smile, disarming smile. "If the tru th is told, Abraham, we're writing a novel about the town; particularly the even ts of '63. It started at the house, is that correct?" She ignores 'Candy' save f or when placing her order/ So help Abigail if anybody orders a steak... Millie Smiles widely as soon as she enters the room, the smell of food more than welcome. "This place smells amazing! Ooh, I think they even cut up the vegeta bles fresh!" She says, heading over to take a seat at the table, sitting next t o Lanz. She orders a simple cheeseburger with fries, and she can't resist getti ng a milkshake to go with it. "It's gonna be so good~!" She exclaims happily, too distracted to think of the case. Sam_Valla says (OOC), Client stopped taking inputs there for a bit. Twas weird . Akemi (OOC) swats Sam's client. Harriet_Hardwood erms. Abraham puts in an order for a Hot Ham and Swiss with a bowl of the soup of the day, a nice home made tomato soup. He also orders a black coffee and smiles. "Th at's pretty great, we don't get much exposure, every year the town shrinks and o ne day it'll all be gone." he sort of gets lost in his memories for a moment, so on regaining composure. "Hmmm well it started in the farms yeah, but it was one of the first houses to get the sickness." Sakuryu perks an ear. "Might have to take an intermission for about 10 or so in a minute, Players rice cooker just said it's done cooking." Lanz watches Millie with a bemused yet rapt expression. It's been so long since he was excited by anything he almost forgot what it looked like. And over a milk shake of all things. He's almost envious. But quickly goes back to scowling at t he chequered tile floors. nobody mentioned but he just assumes they're black and white tiles. what else would they be.. Maggie orders a coffe as well and lets someone else take up the questioning for now. She flips open her notebook and begins takingmeticulous notes. Akemi says, "Wait, did we make it clear which house we're talking about with him , or...is that just assumed" The floors tiles are indeed checkered black and white. Candy gives a smile as th e small girl orders. "I'll make sure it's got all the fixin's for ya cutie." She winks a bit as she stands and takes everyones order. "I'll be back with drinks in a sec and put your orders in." She walks over to the back hangs up the groups ticket and brings the drinks in old style Coke glasses except for those who got coffee, that comes in steaming with the scent of fresh hot coffee in a plain wh ite mug. Abigail got a water. :x Harriet_Hardwood assumes she already ordered a hamburger. ...though that can be served in a Coke glass, heretical though that be. The water also comes in a coke glass. Sam_Valla says, "I've been to places that served water in a coke glass." Akemi mmhs. Ava checks that her hamburger doesn't come in a coke glass. Sakuryu ahems "I clearly said the Drinks, also the food is not back yet." She lo oks at everyone. "Mind if player gets some food and comes back?" Akemi supposes can manage that. Sam_Valla says, "Nope, go right ahead, Saku." Sakuryu shall hurry. be about 5-10 Maggie smirks at Ava. "Cutie." She but pokes at her fish and settles on just the coffee. She waits for the others to ask questions before she pus her next one i n. Naressa floofs Kiz' hair to give it volume and bounce, smiles some. "Pretty girl ." Lanz rubs his chin, "you mentioned wolves before.. are the wolves still a proble m in this area? Do they eat the sheep or have there always just been those three . They look awful lonely by themselves." Maggie nods and looks tothe old man. "Wolves aren't native to this area, are the y?" You whisper, "wasn;t lanz going to bribe the historian? I can't remember why tho ugh.. =.=" to Naressa. Harriet_Hardwood hmms. Akemi does a quick google...newp, wolves are not native to this area. Arashi hm Kizkit purrs a bit, tries to remain mostly quiet to not interrupt gameness. Nuzz les 'essa regardless, though! ( gray wolves, at least... ) Akemi http://fieldguide.mt.gov/speciesDetail.aspx?elcode=AMAJA01030 Naressa whispers, "I don't remember either, lol" to you. Naressa rubs Kiz' back in long, soothing strokes. Millie gives Candy a nod when she says she'll make sure the burger has all the t oppings, looking forward to getting a taste of all the food that's making these wonderful smells. "Thank you." She says, being polite as she often tries to do . Once the drinks arrive, she takes a sip of her milkshake, pleased with the ta ste, obviously made with all fresh ingredients. She slides it a little closer t o Lanz, looking up at him, and smiling sweetly. "Wanna try some? It's really, really good!" Kizkit myrrmrrs quietly. Somewhere on the muck, Declan has disconnected. You whisper, "Mikey laughs, why his millie latched onto Lanz? poor lanz XD" to N aressa. Harriet_Hardwood has disconnected. Harriet_Hardwood disconnects. Naressa whispers, "I don't even know whom is playing Millie. Is it Harriet?" to you. Name____________ Idle Sex______ Species________________________________________ Harriet_Hardwood -S- Female Rabbit Sam_Valla 2m female Housecat Lulu 44m Female Cow Sakuryu 13m herm Edenian Lapine Kizkit hermaphro Nekodorei (lynx/maine coon/hyena genetic hybrid Mikey Male Lop-Eared Bunny Naressa Herm Jackrabbit Arashi 4m female Draco Ninjutsu Anthro Akemi 2m female human sinclaim -S- male wolf/jackal Ivory_Hope -S- Female Hybrid Wolf/Jaguar -- Total: 11 ------------------------------------------------------------------ Sakuryu returns Lanz raises an eyebrow, he looks to Millie, then the milkshake, then back to Mil lie. What kind of heartless monster could disappoint a little girl? Oh! Lanz i s a heartless monster. "... what flavour is it?" okay maybe not THAT heartless.. Sam_Valla says, "Welcome back, Saku." Candy soon brings everyones food, it takes two large platters, balanced carefull y on her palms. The Blue plate specials even on blue plates! Everything looks pr etty good, decent diner fare, a bit greasy but that's the thing. The fries are p iping hot and crispy with a light salting, the burgers taste juicy and are quite large on their white bread buns. Abraham's Ham sandwich looks pressed and melte d with his piping hot tomato soup. Once Candy has handed over everyones food she smiles. "If y'all need anything else please ask." She nods her head before head ing off. Abraham takes a small bite of his sandwich before letting some crackers crumble and soak into his soup. "So what other questions did you have?" Naressa is quite sorry but she is going to call it a night. Sleeping pill is wre cking havok. Hopes everyone will fill her in on monday with how the game goes. S han't be about tomorrow, so hopes that everyone has a very sweet Mother's Day. Akemi noses Naressa. Harriet_Hardwood has connected. Sam_Valla waves to Essa. Harriet_Hardwood yays, is still here. Naressa noses Kemi back. Kisses each of you good night. Akemi pats Harriet. Naressa goes out to the courtyard. Naressa has left. Somewhere on the muck, Naressa has disconnected. Lanz rubs his chin, "you mentioned wolves before.. are the wolves still a proble m in this area? Do they eat the sheep or have there always just been those three . They look awful lonely by themselves." Somewhere on the muck, Tinafilly has disconnected. "Strawberry." Millie responds, looking back to the drink. "I think it's the be st flavor to try milkshakes, 'cause everybody has it." She tells him, thinking about the flavor a little. "It's got lots of strawberries, but not too much, an d it's just perfectly sweet!" She explains, as the food is delivered, and Lanz asks about the wolves, reminding her of why they're actually there. "Oh yeah. Work." She says, sniffing at her burger, and digging right in. Somewhere on the muck, Louisa has disconnected. Abraham thinks a moment. "Hmmm not really, there are some coyotes sometimes, and foxes. But wolves not so much, far as I know it's just those three goats on tha t particular farm." Name____________ Idle Sex______ Species________________________________________ Harriet_Hardwood 3m Female Rabbit Sam_Valla female Housecat Lulu 3m Female Cow Sakuryu herm Edenian Lapine Kizkit 11m hermaphro Nekodorei (lynx/maine coon/hyena genetic hybrid Mikey Male Lop-Eared Bunny Arashi 14m female Draco Ninjutsu Anthro Akemi 3m female human sinclaim -S- male wolf/jackal Ivory_Hope -S- Female Hybrid Wolf/Jaguar -- Total: 10 ------------------------------------------------------------------ Millie Looks over at Abraham when he mentions the goats, putting a momentary pau se on stuffing her face to ask a question. "How old are the goats?" Mikey hmms, "of course.. " he looks back to Millie, ".. very well then." he give s the milkshake a sip. "the last family that lived at the house.. did you notice any other people in town after the arrived? anyone that may have turned up a li ttle while after and left before they disappeared?.." The old man rubs his chin before dipping a corner of his sandwich into the soup before thinking a moment. "I'm not wholly sure, I don't quite research that sort s of stuff." Abraham looks to Lanz. "Candy came in about a year er so ago, hmmm not many othe r 'sides them were really new." Mikey nods. "thank you." Sakuryu unfs a bit. "Player power loaded a bowl of chili and rice. Harriet_Hardwood really needs some food. Akemi feeds Harriet goldfish crackers in the meantime. Harriet_Hardwood nibbles. Akemi ponders. Somewhere on the muck, Hallec has connected. Mikey forgot to use emit again but..yeah.. Lanz nods and thanks Abraham.. then l ooks to the others.. Sakuryu ahems "Should we just put this on hold?" Abigail doesn't really have anything to ask at the moment, it was Maggie that ha d the lightbulb moment. Akemi nods a little. Ava, um, isn't sure what to do. Mikey agrees. it's nearly 3 am where he is..